Stop The World
by LalaxGypsylove
Summary: -I do not own anything. All rights and credits belong to Demi Lovato and her Record Label.- Based on her song, STOP THE WORLD. :


_**I DO NOT OWN THE SONG. ALL RIGHTS AND CREDITS GO TO DEMI LOVATO AND HER RECORD COMPANY. THE SONG IS STOP THE WORLD FROM DEMI'S ALBUM HERE WE GO AGAIN.**_

**I don't know why, I don't know why I'm****so afraid.**

Here I am, outside my _boyfriend's _house. Well, at least he says we're together. I mean, he's basically dating me **and** my best friend, Mikayla. Me and Nate, we've dated before then we broke up and he got hooked up with Selena.

**And I don't know how, I don't know how to fix the pain.**

I'm dying inside. We both don't know how to tell Mikayla She's my best friend. I can't possibly call her and tell her: "Hey Mikayla, I've been dating your boyfriend for the past 3 months behind your back and he's only dating you because he wanted to make me jealous after we broke up, love you!" now can I?

**We're living a lie, living a lie this needs to change.**

Nate opened the door with a smile. He greeted me with a hug and pulled me inside. His parents greeted me warmly too. Even though I basically ripped the heart of their son into pieces they've always been supportive and caring. Nate said that it was because I was the only girl that brought a real smile onto his face. I greeted them back and Nate pulled me into his room. The last thing I remember was getting pushed into his bed and Nate on top of me. Sometimes, I wish that we can go out on dates and stuff. You know, what **normal** couples do...

**We're out of time, we're out of time and it's still the same.**

Mikayla would be back from her trip from Hawaii tomorrow, and then I would have to share Nate again. As much as I want to tell her, I just can't stand seeing her hurt and knowing that I could've done something about it.

**We can't stop the world, but there's so much more that we can do. You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you.**

I know it will hurt her, but I love Nate and Nate loves me. I can't do anything about it. No one can ever take me away from him and vice versa. Nate noticed that I stopped kissing him back. He looked at me confused and asked me if there was something wrong.

**You said nobody has to know, give it time to grow and take it slow.**

I told Nate about what I felt. He just told me that we can't let Mikayla or anybody tear us apart. His family knew. We couldn't hide it from them. My family's in Tennessee so I'll have to wait before their back. Nate is a very special guy. I'll always love him. No one but his family knew. He said nobody had to know. We're giving it time to grow and taking it slow.

**But I'd stop the world if it finally let us be alone, let us be alone.**

Today was the day. The day Mikayla gets home and the day that Nate promised me that we'll tell her about us. Mikayla has been my best friend ever since we were 9. I would want it to stay that way. Now, here we are me holding Nate's hand and Nate squeezing my hand telling me it's going to be ok.

**Hearing the noise, Hearing the noise from all around.**

Mikayla just sitting there with her eyes wide open. We just finished telling her. I squeeze Nate 's hand and tears suddenly fell from my eyes. Mikayla smiled and told me to stop crying, that she's not mad and she's the one who should be sorry. Me and Nate had a confused face, why? We both asked at the same time. Mikayla responded, Miley, we've been best friends since we were like 9! I knew that you we're still in love with Nate and I still dated him. You didn't even hate me! She giggled. Nate spoke, so you're ok with us? I looked at Mikayla and she smiled at me and said whatever makes my bff happy, makes me happy.

**Im on the edge, Im on the edge of breaking down.**

Mikayla might have been ok with it, and that's good but my other friends aren't. Mikayla told them that it was ok but they think that I'm the biggest slut in the world for dating my best friend's boyfriend. Nate always makes it better though. I'm glad that we're together and I regret nothing. Here I am, breaking down in his arms and hearing those sweet calming voice of his makes me feel like I'm on cloud 9.

**Like bonny and clide, lets find a ride and ditch this town.**

Nate suggested that we take a vacation in Paris. I've always wanted to go there, but never had the chance to. To my surprise, he takes out something from his pocket which was **TICKETS TO PARIS.** I love this boy.

**Keep it alive, keep it alive don't make a sound.**

I was thanking him about a million time until he kissed me to make me shut up. I pulled away and asked him if I can borrow his guitar. He was confused but being Nate, he gave me his acoustic and I sang

**We can't stop the world, but there's so much more that we can do.  
>You can't stop this girl, from falling more in love with you.<br>You said nobody had to know, give it time to grow and take it slow.  
>But, I'd stop the world if it finally let us be alone, let us be alone.<br>**

He looked at me with a huge sappy smile on his face. He got the guitar, placed it beside me pulled me up and spun me around. I'm in my own little fairytale now.

**If the world won't take that final blow, I'll turn the other page won't close the book.**

Here we are, in Paris. We're in our hotel room snuggled up and I'm having the best time of my life. He proposed the next day and I'm looking forward to another chapter of my life. I love him and **HE IS MINE. ;)**

**We can't stop the world, but there's so much more that we can do.  
>You can't stop this girl, from falling more in love with you.<br>You said nobody had to know, give it time to grow and take it slow.  
>But, I'd stop the world if it finally let us be alone, let us be alone.<br>**

I DO NOT OWN THE SONG. ALL RIGHTS AND CREDITS GO TO DEMI LOVATO AND HER RECORD COMPANY. THE SONG IS STOP THE WORLD FROM DEMI'S ALBUM HERE WE GO AGAIN.


End file.
